


More Beautiful Than A Princess

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, Prince & maid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	More Beautiful Than A Princess

 "Are you sure you’re not a princess?“ John asked, keeping one hand on the cabinets beside his head as he walked along the counter top. There was the squeaking of rubber against wood and you looked up just in time to see the prince jump down, landing squarely on his feet.

 "Locked away by an evil queen and forced to wash dishes for eternity so you won’t remember your title!” He said and struck a dramatic pose.

 You giggled nervously, your cheeks heating as you glanced back to the laundry you were in the process of folding. “I believe you have been reading too many fairy tales, Your Highness.”

 John paused for a moment and then-

 "But you look as beautiful as a princess,“ He said softly. "More than a princess, actually.”

 A startled squeak escaped your mouth and you ducked your head, your cheeks heating even more.


End file.
